Zobort
Zobort is a robber and killer who is one of the Hero Factory's 'Most Wanted'. Name and Actions With the exception of one occurance, no non Hero has seen Zobort and lived. From his crimes he appears to be extremely smart and extremely furious, though it is unknown if he works with or for someone else. A bot named Robert Witchard is the only non-HF survivor of his attacks. He says that Zobort looked like "A three armed, three legged moose-man!" Witchard was delirious due to a severe beating, so it is unknown what he truly saw. From a Bank camera, very blurry footage appears to back up the bot, but if this really is Zobort is currently unknown. He is known as Zobort because at each of his crimes, the word 'ZOBORT' is found etched into a wall. Once, four Heroes were sent after him and after four days of no report from them, their heads were found on the steps of the assembly tower with 'ZOBORT' etched into their foreheads. History Nothing is known about Zobort until Hero Factory recieved the first reports on his activities. Many banks outside of Makuhero City drew the attention of the media, especially since there was no evidence of more than person participating in the heist. After leaving one bank teller alive in a raid, his image became widely known. Hero Factory dubbed the man, Robert Witchard, "either extremely lucky or extremely un-lucky." Preston Stormer said at a press conference regarding Zobort, "Only one victim has remained alive. It may have been a gruesome publicity stunt. It may have been a message. It may have been an accident, though this creature doesn't seem to make any." Four heroes sent to capture Zobort after this confrence were found decapitated. This only drew him more attention from the media. However, Hero Factory sent another team to "subdue the unbeatable killer." The specially selected team was composed of some of the toughest, most expirienced, and best team known as The H Team. The first Hero to escape him was Hugo Hak. After he escaped, Hak was recruited into the H Team and fought Zobort twice more. The first time, Zobort and Gray Lord attacked and robbed the Maximum Security Vault near the Assembly Tower. The hero that was dispatched to stop them was beaten, but he got away alive, which ticked off Zobort. He later staged a single-handed heist at the Makuhero Bank. He almost took off with nearly all the credits the bank held, but the H Team arrived to stop him. However, he was quick enough to not only escape, but take over 100,000 credits and blow up the bank. This was a humiliating defeat on Hero Factory's part, as they had six heroes versus one villain. Zobort retreated to an old housejust outside Makuhero City in the Shtok District; 441 Nextu Avenue. After causing some civil unrest, Preston Stormer took two new rookies to find out what happened. Although it was supposed to be an easy mission to 'break in' the rookies, it turned into a deadly encounter with Zobort. After a fight, Zobort had defeated all three heroes. He let Stormer live so the H Team would come after him as part of a plan to kill them, though he did beat Stormer almost to death. He axed him in the back, tore off his left arm, and shot him a few times. He executed the rookies by stabbing them one in the face and slitting the others' throat, and then hung them upside-down in a turret built into the house. Before Stormer left, he wedged a piece of metal in the shape of a Z into Stormer's mouthguard mechanism so the heroes would know who attacked them. When the H Team arrived, he lured them into the turret with the dripping of the rookies' oil. After a brief firefight, he tricked Hugo Hak into HeroCuffing Stormer's gun. The heroes chased Zobort into a field, where there was another firefight. However, it turned literal when Zobort's shotgun set the field on fire. The heroes chased him until he was trapped between Devastator and Hak and Max Power. Zobort admitted he was trapped, then committed an apparent suicide by stepping into the path of a speeding freighter, which smashed him to pieces. He is now marked 'Terminated' and 'Presumed Dead' on Hero Factory's list. Tools Zobort uses the natural horns on his head and a large claw as weapons. He also carries a spiked shield. Trivia *He appears to have a Hero Core, though it is most likely not; it is probably some sort of faction sign. *He will appear as one of the main villains in 'The H Team'. Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:2011 Category:Villains Category:Space Villains Category:Living Characters Category:The H Team Category:User:TakanuvaWannabe Category:Deceased Villains Category:Dead Category:Insects Category:Custom Creations